


Four Bitten Lovers

by HorrorDeSmolCat, XxMoonDancerxX



Series: The Mythos [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans | Geno (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And All Combinations Thereof - Freeform, Biting, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans/Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans/Horrortale Sans/Underlust Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Lots of biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mortal!Blue - Freeform, Multi, Other, Set In A Supernatural Medieval Setting, Suggestive Themes, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vampire!Dust - Freeform, Vampire!Lust - Freeform, Werewolf!Horror, but nothing explicit?, eventual poly - Freeform, just going to be cute wholesomeness lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorDeSmolCat/pseuds/HorrorDeSmolCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMoonDancerxX/pseuds/XxMoonDancerxX
Summary: It was another cold winter day when Blue meets a stranger he's never seen before... Is it weird that despite how cold his hands are, he makes him feel like his soul's on fire? Blue may be in a bit over his head though when he discovers his datemate's secret and another couple who's happiness and lives depends on the secrecy of their relationship. Is it strange for him to admit that the two of them are beginning to grow on him as well though..? And if that wasn't confusing enough, now he has to deal with the protector of his town breathing down their necks, waiting for one wrong move to dust everything he's been growing to love. And here he thought that moving away from home would make life more simple.~~~~~~~~~A roleplay between me, HorrorDeSmolCat, and guests! Hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The Mythos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144835
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between me and HorrorDeSmolCat, and we had so much fun doing this!! Hope you enjoy, we should update every week or so!
> 
> Mortal!Blue - Moon
> 
> Vampire!Lust - Horror

Blue smiles and chats amiably with the vendor as he peruses, drafting out a battle plan of his shopping spree in head as he picks out the vegetables he wants from the display. It was slim pickings this time of year, but a fair few monster farmers had figured out a way to grow a smaller crop yield when the colder months rolled in, which he was immensely thankful for. Trading the right amount of coin for his items, he waves and says goodbye before quickly moving on to the next cart. He was doing fairly well time wise, despite getting off track several times asking the vendors about their wares and trade. He couldn't help it, he loved to talk about people who were passionate about their occupations! Learning more about what they did and why they’re in their trade always fascinated him, he always learned so much about trades he never would have thought about before! But he really should get a move on if he wanted to get everything he needed before the market closed for the week.

"Whoop, careful!" Blue laughs as he dodges a gaggle of laughing children playing with a ball.

"Sorry Blue!" one of them calls back to him, to which he grins and waves.

"No worries, just watch where you're going little ones!" He chuckles and shakes his head as he turns back, adjusting the handle of his bag. He remembers when he'd been that young and carefree. What a different time that was…

**……………….**

Lust pulls his hood tighter around his head as he walks into the bustle of the town marketplace, but it isn't a nervous gesture so much as a protective one, like he's trying to protect himself from something. His thumbs are hooked into his pants pockets as he walks, looking around with undisguised interest at all the different stalls and tents. He likes coming here even if he doesn't end up buying something. Seeing the groups that differ and change near daily is why he likes coming. Chatting with the people of the town makes him happy, makes him feel like he's part of their community again. Well, as long as he's careful of course. Wouldn't want to be caught.  
He snickers quietly to himself as he watches another skeleton monster end up having to dodge a group of playing children who seem to have called back an enthusiastic reply to the other monster. He makes his way over, intrigued. He thinks he must have seen them around before, just never having had the chance to say hello. They seem to have stopped for a moment, and he calls out a "hey," as he nears them.

**……………….**

Blue looks up when someone calls out and looks around, spotting another skeleton monster looking at him. Glancing around again to make sure there wasn't anyone else they could be talking too, Blue smiles and waves at the other. "Hello! Nice day today isn't it?" It was strange, he doesn't think he's seen the other around before, he must be a visitor! That was wonderful, they hardly ever get visitors! He wonders if the stranger would object to him showing him around the place, it's been ages since he's gotten to do that!

**……………….**

Lust steps closer and nods in agreement, cheeks flushed slightly from the sun. "yeah." He hums, looking the mortal over. "not as nice as you seem to be though." He says with a grin, holding a gloved hand out to the other skeleton with a slight tip of his skull. "what's your name beautiful?" He asks, a hint of a purr coming into his voice.

**……………….**

Blue's face flushes at the compliment, instinctively reaching out to shake the other's hand as he stares at the other with wide eyes and a crooked smile. "O-oh- I-uh, i-i-it's Blue! Blue, um-" he clears his throat and gives what he hopes is a charming smile. "A-and what's yours?"

**……………….**

Lust snickers softly at Blue's flustered state, seemingly amused by how quick the mortal was to fluster. He gives Blue's hand a shake before taking his hand back and tucking his thumb back into his pocket. "i'm called lust." He answers, giving Blue a small bow. "can see why you're called blue." He chuckles, teasing gently. "you've got a pretty blue blush."

**……………….**

Blue squeaks and covers his cheeks in embarrassment, though his blush thwarts his attempts to cover it as it extends over his nasal ridge. "O-oh my, my apologies, I'm j-just not used to such pretty strangers p-paying me compliments!" He covers his whole face at that, too mortified to look at the other. Curse his big mouth-! He really needs to work on his filter, stars above. "Um, s-say, do you- uh, doyouneedaguide??" he nearly stumbles in his rush to say. Peeking shyly between his fingers, he clarifies, "I-I mean to s-say, um, I'd love to show you a-around a little! T-that is i-if you're free!"

**……………….**

Lust smiles when Blue calls him pretty and then gets even more flustered. He reaches out a hand to hesitantly pull Blue's hands away from his face at the offer. He's been to the rest of town a few times now, but who's he to say no to another's offer to show him around? "don'tcha hide your face beautiful." Lust nearly purrs, still gently holding onto Blue's wrists. "i'd love to be shown around. would you lead the way, pretty boy?" He lets go of Blue's wrists so that the other can start walking if he so chooses.

**……………….**

Blue's eyelights shift into stars as his breathing stutters at the honeyed words and soft touches, his eyes drawn down to where Lust was holding his wrists before flicking back up to his face. "O-okay-" He clears his throat and shakes his skull is if trying to banish the tangled mess his thoughts had dissolved into. "Yes I-I can do that!!" He grins as he adjusts his bag over his shoulder, shopping list forgotten. "Let's go! It's not the biggest town, but we've got some really pretty buildings and all of the shopkeepers are really nice and the tavern serves really good food in the evenings, uh, i-i-if you're hungry later, I, um, my treat!" He looks at Lust in bashful hope, wondering if his stuttered offer would be accepted.

**……………….**

Lust looks at Blue with something just short of surprise when the other's eyelights shift shapes, and he inwardly squeals, stars that was adorable. He smiles almost sadly at Blue when the other makes an offer to take him out for food afterwards. "i'd love to stay with ya for something to eat later, sweetie. it's just that i wouldn't be able to stay for very long at all after you show me around.. my residence is a bit far away and i'd hate to get there while night's falling, you know how things are." He sighs before looking back up at Blue with a smirk. "i'd absolutely love to meet ya again though~" He hums. "i could come back in a day or two, come visit again~.

**……………….**

"Oh," Blue looks disappointed at the soft rejection before perking up again at the promise of another visit. "Of course! I understand, it's very responsible of you to take that into consideration Lust!" He grins, practically bouncing with excitement as he starts to lead the way. "I'll show you one of my favorite places to go when it's slow, some very nice architects were payed to build it a few years before I moved here, and it's one of the prettiest things I've ever seen!!"

**……………….**

Lust grins at Blue's enthusiasm at showing a 'stranger' around his town, ignoring the beginning of a headache that is starting to form from being in the sun for so long already. He lets Blue lead him, humming quietly as he keeps his eyes on the skeleton just in front of him. "i'd love to see it sweetheart~" He purrs in response to Blue's newest exclamation, honestly quite amused by how much energy the mortal seems to have despite being an adult by all rights.

**……………….**

Blue leads them the town square where in the center was a beautifully carved fountain, the center piece the likeliness of a massive splash of water itself. It was bone dry at the moment, but Lust could imagine how impressive it was when water was allowed to flow through it. "Tada! Do you like it? It's my favorite place to read whenever I have the time, and in the summer it's absolutely stunning!"

**……………….**

Lust blinks in surprise at the fountain, rather awed by it. He's seen fountains before, sure. But this one was definitely on the more impressive side of the scale. "this.. truly is wonderful, blue." He hums, giving Blue's hand a gentle squeeze. "i like it a lot.. thank you for showing me this hun, you're an absolute sweetheart." Lust smiles at Blue, eyelights shining a bright lavender with excitement.

**……………….**

Blue's face turns a familiar shade of blue as he grins, hiding his lower face in his bandana. "I-it was no problem! I'm s-sure you would have found it on your own, but I'm glad I could show you." He looks up at him, looking excitedly giddy. "Let's go and check out some of the shops before you have to go, maybe you can find something you like!"  
Lust hums, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Blue's statement, giving Blue's hand another gentle squeeze. "much better findin' it with you sweetie." He says, smiling down at the other. "i think that's a lovely idea. shopping it is."

**……………….**

Sometime during their exploration, Blue suddenly became aware that they were still holding hands, and became a little bit of a flustered mess afterwards, not that Lust's continued casual compliments did anything to help that. Blue was a little bit in awe of the other. After a while, most people became exhausted with his exuberant personality, or how he would sometimes stumble over his words when he was excited, an occurrence that happened far more than usual with the other he'd noticed. But Lust hardly seemed bothered at all. At the end of the day when they finally wander to the town's limits, Blue was sad to see him go, offering him a sheepish smile. "I had a lot of fun today! Did you enjoy the tour?"

**……………….**

Lust smiles sweetly at Blue, humming quietly. "i had fun too." He promises, letting go of Blue's hand at last. He really does mean it, this was probably the most fun he's had in ages. "i loved the tour sweetheart. you really love your town, and i admire that. thank you for taking time out of your day to show me around. i really did enjoy it." He says, still ignoring the way his body is protesting at him for being in the sun for so long. "i really have to go now sweetie, but maybe i'll catch ya around in a couple days? would love to get to know you better~" He purrs, grinning wholeheartedly at the little mortal.

**……………….**

Blue gives the other a star struck smile, flushing happily. "I shall be here when you return! Stay safe Lust, quick travels to you." He couldn’t help but be a little worried, they had stayed probably a little longer perusing the shops than they should have, the sun already starting to tease along the horizon. He can only hope that Lust’s home is close enough for him to walk to fairly quickly. His thoughts wander to what his house might look like and maybe if he’ll get to see it someday, before he quickly shakes himself out of those thoughts with a rising blush. Too soon, way too soon, don’t get ahead of yourself Blue.

**……………….**

“of course! you stay safe too, okay?" He says, grinning at Blue for a moment longer before he ducks into the cool shade of the forest. He sighs in relief as the weaker sunlight levels lessen the burning in his bones. He goes a bit deeper into the forest before warping up to his room back at the castle, whereupon he strips and flops into the bed, curling around a pillow and giggling quietly to himself as he falls asleep, intending to get a few hours in before nighttime hits.

**……………….**

Blue watches as Lust disappears into the trees, waiting until he was fully out of sight before he giggles and dances around in excitement. He had a date!! And not just any date, a date with Lust!! Oh stars he was so excited, he needs to go home straightaway and pick out his outfit for the big day! Adjusting the strap of his bag, he rushes back through the streets, heading home.


	2. Authors' Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're basically just introducing ourselves, what we're doing, and stating some things about the fic that may or may not make people uncomfortable!

Hello! I am HorrorDeSmolCat, or Horror, or Hotrot, whatever you would like to call me! I'm writing this with my friend and co-creator, MoonDancer because we both thought it would be fun to write a fic based off a long running roleplay we're doing, set in a medieval supernatural type setting. I don't care what you refer to me as, as long as it's not offensive, please! We love getting feedback and comments, so don't be afraid to tell us what you think about our fic! We're both new at this fic business, so we aren't the greatest, but we're trying pft. My favorite Undertale AU character is Horror, though that might be made obvious by the names I go by/am called along with other things.   
  
In this roleplay fic I play Lust and Horror, where Moon plays Blue and Dust. So if different parts of a chapter have a different writing style, that's why! We put everything into one big document for better editing, and we'll sometimes edit one another's responses for grammar or better flow, so I hope for the most part it isn't TOO noticeable, but yeah, that's why haha.  
  
As for things that might not appeal to some people? Well, for one, as is said in the tags, this fic is eventually going to have a lot of biting. Which is probably to be expected, with two of the four mains being vampires and one of them being a werewolf, but still, putting that warning out as it happens probably sooner than you might think.   
It has a FREAKING LOT of swearing in it, between Dust and Horror, as well as Lust swearing on occasion, like at one point I think Horror and Dust say 'fuck' like two or three times in a single sentence for a chunk of dialogue XD  
There is some suggestive scenes in it, BUT NOT FROM WHO YOU THINK PFT. At least not with where we've gotten so far. So if you don't like things like that, maybe don't read certain parts of it? It's never going to devolve into explicit scenes as I don't like writing those, but it has a few suggestive scenes and probably will have 'morning after' scenes too. So yeah XD  
There's going to be violence in it (big surprise), and Pixel. Pixel is awesome, but they certainly love getting really into violent scenes (Pixel is one of the 'guests' Moon speaks of, they're who play Geno and their OC Lumen for us). Not that I dislike violence of course, some of that is going to be from me and Moon, can't let Pixel have ALL the glory when it comes to that stuff X'D  
  
Anyways, goodbye and safe travels~  
  
-Horror  
  
  


Hello hello!! I go by MoonDancer, or Moon for short, and I am so happy to be sharing this rp with you all!! As Horror said before, I am the one who is playing both Blue and Dust in this rp, and to say that I love both my sunshine son and my angry ball of salt and rage is an understatement, I sincerely hope I've done them justice in this. This was started as just a whim of the moment type project, but after a few weeks of working on it, we discovered like, "hey, this could actually be a pretty good fic" and since I've been DYING to translate an rp into a fic for ages now, obviously I jumped at the opportunity. 

Also like Horror has said, this rp does contain some suggestive themes, though it never gets explicit, because these guys have teeth and they really like to use them. Blue is the sole exception to this at the moment cause he's just got lil' itty bitty fangs and has actual manners, unlike two whom shall not be named. And obviously, as this fic does center around a few of the deadliest supernatural creatures in folklore, there is going to be a bloodbath every once in a while, though nothing too explicit, as most of these characters are of skeletal nature and don't have any guts to spill to begin with.  
  
-Moon


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue looks like he could spontaneously combust several times due to Lust

Blue stretches as the door clicks closed behind him, groaning as he works out some of the stiffness created from working hunched over at his forge. Stepping out of his boots, he grins as he rushes to his bathroom to clean off all the soot and sweat from his bones before heading to his room to slip into his nicer outfit. He's not sure if Lust would show up today, he did say that he might come today or tomorrow, so he did have slight doubts of using his nicest outfit, but he decided to be optimistic! He adjusts his signature blue bandana in the small mirror he had somehow managed to bring with him from home without breaking, before grinning and striking a pose. Looking good! Making sure to grab a little extra gold from the box he’d hidden in the back of his bottom drawer, he tucks it away in his inventory and heads out. As he was walking, Blue realized they had never agreed upon a particular meeting spot. Thinking about it for a moment, he decides to wait by the fountain, Lust would probably know to at least check there if he was confused. Hopefully.  
 **……………….**

Lust walks out of the forest and back into town, keeping an eye out for the energetic skeleton he met yesterday as he heads towards the center of town, thinking it as good a place to look as any. He spots Blue by the fountain and slips around a few people to walk around the fountain to where Blue is. He smiles at Blue and offers his hand. "heya sweetheart~" He hums. "lookin' beautiful, are we~?"  
 **……………….**  
Blue gasps and beams when he sees Lust, immediately flushing at the honeyed words. "I wanted to look e-extra dapper for our date tonight! Since it would be hard to c-catch up to your beauty," Blue smiles sheepishly, not exactly well versed in the ways of flirting, but trying his best. Taking Lust's hand, he brings it up to press a skeletal kiss against his knuckles, the way he'd seen gentlemen do. Looking up at the other with stars in his eyes, he says, "I'm glad you could come today Lust."  
……………….  
Lust chuckles, blushing lightly when Blue kisses his knuckles. "aw~ i'm not that pretty, but i'm glad that you think i am~" He smiles at Blue. "i'm glad that you want to spend time with me. do you have an idea of where you would like to go?" He asks, looking down into the slightly shorter monster's eyelights.  
……………….  
Blue’s sockets widen in surprise at Lust’s denial, taking his hand. “Nonsense, you’re one of the most stunning people I’ve ever met!! I’m, well,” he chuckles. “I’m honestly very surprised I managed to snatch you up before anyone else did.” Squeezing his hand, he grins at the other as he starts to lead them towards the tavern, starting to excitedly recount all of things he had planned for the evening. "Well I figured we could go and get dinner first thing and then..!"  
  
[Few Weeks After]   
Blue hums along to a small song he had heard one of the traveling bards sing at the tavern the other day, pushing the meat around in the pan he was supervising. It was so fun when they got travelers like that, he'd even been a skeleton monster like himself! He didn't seem to have a very chipper disposition, but he had undeniable skill in his trade, and Blue had made sure to contribute a few coins to his travels.  
……………….  
Of course now wasn't the time to get distracted by events of the past, he had to focus on getting dinner ready for himself and his guest! His date~ He still gets excited butterflies in his stomach whenever he remembers he was on a date with Lust, it just seemed so surreal! He'd known the other was attractive when he'd first laid eyes on him, but overtime as Blue had gotten to know the other better, he'd just gone from stunning to unbelievably breathtaking. The other is kind and witty, his laugh as beautiful as his face; and Blue's face flushes as he thinks of all the times Lust hadn’t given another thought in sending more than a few well-timed compliments his way. He hopes he was actually enough to deserve them. He’d been making great strides in trying to make sure he gave as much as he got at least, he'd even managed to save up enough to buy the other a beautiful bouquet of flowers the other day! The florist in question made sure he didn't send any unwanted messages in it as well. Who knew flowers was such a complicated language! "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Blue asks as a lull falls in the conversation.  
……………….  
”hm?” Lust looks up at Blue curiously when the other asks his question, not expecting it to come out of the blue. “oh! yeah, i had a brother.. he died years back though..” He sighs, remembering for a moment before brightening again, pushing the depressing thoughts away. “sad, but these things happen and it’s in the past now, yes? what about you sweetie? you have any siblings?”  
……………….  
Blue smiles as he looks over at the other. "Oh yes, I have an amazing older brother back home! Our father was.. um... well, not around a lot, he basically raised me since I was a baby bones." His smile turns a little bittersweet at the memory of his older brother. It’s true he had been a little over zealous when it came to his safety, but he knew it had come from a place of love, and he honestly missed the nights when they would sit in front of their fire. Bundled together in their best blanket, usually with a cup of tea or hot cocoa in their hands, his brother had recited stories he had long since memorized to lull him to sleep. Those were some of his most treasured memories, and he always got a little pang of homesickness when he talked about him. “I really think you would like him if you had a chance to meet him.”  
……………….  
Lust grins, glad that Blue has a good connection with at least one member of his family. “your brother seems like a good person.” He says with a soft smile. “so blue.” He starts. “how would you feel if i took you on a picnic in a couple days? there’s this spot right by a lake that is absolutely beautiful at night, perfect for a picnic~ it would coincide with the night of the full moon too if we went in two days. i think that would be nice, wouldn’t you? it would be bright enough to see perfectly fine, and it would be a beautiful spot to enjoy a bit of food~” He offers.  
……………….  
Blue perks up as he shuts off the stove, scraping all of the meat onto its designated plate, turning his skull to give Lust a beaming smile. "That sounds absolutely amazing Lust!! But, um… aren’t the woods dangerous at night? Are you sure that’d be safe?” He’d never been out in the forest longer than dusk, having been warned countless times by the towns folk that those that wander at night most often don’t come back. He didn’t want to outright reject his datemate’s idea though, it sounded absolutely lovely! But he still wanted to be careful. Maybe the other knew a path or something of the sort that was safe? He usually left while the sun was going down anyway, and he certainly never seemed afraid of the woods.  
……………….  
Lust frowns slightly. He didn’t think about the possibility that Blue might be scared about being in the forest at night. Guess that means he’ll just have to figure out how to say that Blue shouldn’t be frightened about his safety while they’re out there. “i go into the forest all the time after dark sweetie, and when you see me off even when the sun’s only just going down i barely get out before it gets truly dark. I’ve only been attacked once before, when i was in my youth, when i wasn’t as strong as i am today.” _Crap, that probably wasn’t the right thing to say-_ He backtracks on his words quickly in hopes of lessening any damage that might have been done. “i mean, it isn’t as dangerous as you might think it is sweetheart. townsfolk tend to exaggerate their stories quite a bit~ i think both of us know that, heh. trust me on this one, please?”  
……………….  
Blue giggles, walking over with their finished food to set them down on the table. “Yes, I suppose they do tend to have a habit of embellishing their stories. Well if you’re sure, I think that would be a wonderful idea! How far is it you think?” He’d never had any reason to wander too far into the forest, but he’d never heard anyone else mention a lake nearby. Maybe it was in a more secluded area of the forest?  
……………….  
Lust hums, thinking. Exactly how far was it? “oh i don’t know. an hour’s walk? maybe two? it isn’t all that far from here i don’t think.” He smiles at Blue, glad that his datemate was at least contemplating his offer of a date.  
……………….  
Blue grins and does a little happy dance. “Yes yes yes yes!! I’d love to!!” He starts to serve the two of them up as his eyelights sparkle with excitement, making sure to put a little bit more onto Lust’s plate for him. “It’s so strange that I’ve never heard anyone else mention a lake nearby, especially with how pretty you make it sound.” Handing him his plate, he asks, “What’s your opinion on blueberry pie? I’ve been told that i can make a pretty good one~” He wiggles his eyeridges at the other with a playful grin.  
……………….  
Lust laughs softly at Blue’s dance, taking the plate when it’s passed to him. “maybe because it’s rather secluded~” He purrs, eyelights lighting up at Blue’s attempt at flirting. “i think..” He murmurs, setting the plate down to move closer to Blue. “i think blueberry pie is wonderful~” He grins, placing one one of his hands on Blue’s arm. “But i’d say the blueberry in front of me is much more delectable, hm~?”  
……………….  
Blue’s face explodes into his namesake, immediately hiding his lower face in his bandana as he turns into a stuttering mess. “W-w-well I- um, I m-mean- I- y-you-!” He squeaks his embarrassment as he buries his face in his hands. “Y-you can’t just _s-say_ things like that L-Lust!!” Stars above, he has no idea how he managed to find such a forward datemate, his sweet words were going to be the _death_ of him one of these days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this filler episode! XD
> 
> This was before we had decided to turn this into a fic, so we rushed the part a lot to get to the really good parts, but this is still real cute lol. Dust and Horror make their first appearance next chapter, so stay tuned!
> 
> -Moon
> 
> Hello again XD
> 
> Posting on Friday this time. And next time. Hopefully.
> 
> Me and Moon have decided that our postdate will be Friday for me and Saturday for them (as we live on opposite sides of the international date line). Meaning that unless we're feeling generous, from now on you'll only be getting one chapter a week until this fic is finished (giving us time to both roleplay and edit up the chapters), but that won't be for a looooooong time, we've got a TON to do in this fic as we've gotten quite a few chapters planned out already and we. Aren't even CLOSE to our end goal.
> 
> But anyways- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like Moon said, stay tuned for next week as Horror and Dust make their first appearance! See ya!
> 
> -Horror
> 
> P.S. Kudos to anyone who can figure out who Blue's referring to when it mentions he met a bard at the tavern lmao


	4. Moonlit Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is posted quite a bit later in the day, but now both me and Moon are back in school lol. I have a couple warnings for this chapter!
> 
> First off, this is the first time our uh.. Suggestiveness comes into play. Like I've said, they won't actually do the do on screen, but yeah XD  
> There is. A lotta biting in this chapter. Like. That is most of the chapter lmaooo
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and meeting Horror and Dust!
> 
> -Horror

Dust was leaning against the trunk of a tree lining the edge of the still lake with his arms crossed. There was barely a whisper of wind as he looks out over the water, leaving the lake a perfect mirror to reflect the moon hanging fat in the sky. His fingers twitch slightly as he hears the howls of were's taking advantage of the clear night, and though they haven't gotten any closer, it still leaves him a little on edge as he waits. He'll be here soon, he's never missed a night, Dust reasons with himself, though it doesn't stop him feeling more and more tense every second that tick by without a sign of his mate.   
  


……………….

Horror bounds through the forest towards the agreed meeting spot, slowing slightly and tilting an ear to the side as he hears a sound deeper in the forest. Deciding that it wasn't a threat and was most likely some sort of small game or a fallen branch, he keeps on, giddily yipping as he's forced to jump a fallen tree that's in his path. He slows as he nears the source of the faint scent he's been trailing, ears perked for any sign of danger, or any other were, which at this point would be as good as a source of danger. He pads quietly into a clearing, swiveling his head around to look for his mate. When he sees who he's looking for, he lets out a triumphant howl and runs full force towards them, tackling them to the ground and pinning them with his paws on their chest.   
  


**……………….**

Dust relaxes slightly when he hears the familiar thundering of feet through the undergrowth. He looks over just as the hundred fifty pounds of were launches himself at Dust's chest and he gives an "oof!" as he's driven to the ground. Laughing, he holds onto the other's wrists as he smiles up at him. "Missed me that much puppy~?" he teases. He can’t say he didn’t feel the same, just seeing the were’s stupid face was enough for him to feel like his smile wasn’t as fake anymore. Not that he’d ever admit that to him. 

**……………….**

  
Horror gives Dust's cheek a lick before he shifts back into his normal morph, but he doesn't let up on Dust, grinning down at him. "been too long." He huffs at the other, clearly displeased about this fact. He can’t seem to stay mad for long however, anger melting into pure happiness at being with his mate, his whole body practically wagging along with his tail.

**……………….**

  
"Yeah," Dust readily agrees, reaching up to pet the other, running his hands over his skull in familiar patterns, just teasing the edge of the jagged hole in his cranium. He laughs a little at Horror’s obvious displeasure, grinning at him as it dissolves back into adorable excitement. “I _might_ have missed you a little too,” he admits. 

**……………….**

Horror moves so he can lay on top of Dust, keeping his mate there as he leans into the petting. “yeah..” He echos, eyesockets closing slightly. The gentle rubbing to his skull is rather soothing, chasing the persistent ache away and leaving him unable to string together many coherent thoughts. He gives up and rests his skull in the crook of Dust’s neck, purring softly in bliss. 

**……………….**

  
Dust stiffens slightly before forcing himself to relax before Horror notices, redoubling his efforts on the other's skull to distract him. As Horror's warm breath ghosts over his bones, he represses a shiver. "Yeah.." he breaths. He hums, leaning his skull against Horror's as he holds him close, continuing to pet him. No matter how many times they do this, Dust doesn't think he'll ever get over the relief of holding his mate safe in his arms again after wondering every second of the day if he was alright. And as Horror shifts slightly, pressing his mouth firmer against his neck, Dust wonders if _he's_ going to be alright by the end of this.

**……………….**

  
Horror feels Dust stiffen slightly underneath him but doesn't comment, thinking that it's just a surprised reaction. He purrs harder when Dust rubs his skull even more, leaning into the touches happily. He sighs, grinning against Dust's neck as he says "'m not movin'.". And no, he wouldn't be, not unless he absolutely had to.

**……………….**

  
Dust gives a breathy chuckle, his sockets drooping to halfmast as he hums again. "M'not complaining.." He sighs, a faint red blush spreading over his cheeks. He'd be content to lay here and hold him till the end of time if he could. A thought strikes him though, and he wonders if he might have to put that plan on hold. "Hungry?" Horror having a full belly is worth far more to him than indulging in his warmth for a few minutes. Maybe a few hours if Horror doesn’t mind.   
  


**……………….**

  
Horror nods, smiling sheepishly into Dust's neck. "yeah.." He mutters, huffing softly. "y'know how it is.." He sighs, pulling away from Dust and getting off of the smaller skeleton, knowing from past experiences that his mate would want to act on that, his sweet, caring mate who only wants the best for him.

**……………….**

  
Dust breaths a little easier when Horror pulls away, sitting up with him as he grins at him. "Alright, wait here." He was gone before Horror could blink, the foliage rustling in his wake. Despite the lingering winter chill, Dust should be able to find something decent, if not overly fed unfortunately. Anything will be better than nothing, especially with how many animals go into hiding during the winter to escape the cold. 

**……………….**

  
Horror leans against a tree instead, staring out into the forest, a "stay safe.." dying on his tongue as he doesn't even manage to get the words out before Dust disappears.

**……………….**

  
Dust returns, a good sized buck slung over his shoulders. Letting it thud to the ground in front of Horror, he sits down on the other side and gestures for him to eat up.

**……………….**

Horror grins at Dust rather sheepishly, leaning over the carcass to give him a kiss before turning to the food. He rips into it and growls happily as he eats. He rips off a piece and offers it to Dust. "want.. wan' some?" He asks, tilting his skull slightly.

**……………….**

  
Dust makes a pleased sound at the back of his throat at the kiss, trying to follow for a second after Horror pulls away. Sitting back when the other starts to dig in, he shakes his head with a lopsided smile at the offer. "Nah, that's not really my style, remember? I'll go and find someone to drain later."

**……………….**

  
Horror nods, understanding. He eats the piece and then growls at Dust's next words, ears tilted back slightly. He seems to notice his own reaction and fixes it, looking down as he goes back to eating.

**……………….**

  
Dust narrows his eyes slightly at Horror's reaction. Did he say something? ".. something wrong?" he asks.

**……………….**

  
"no." Horror growls, looking up again. "nothin's wrong bat. " He shifts, settling down again before going back to eating the carcass.

**……………….**

  
Dust frowns. "Bullshit, tell me." What did he say?? Did he do something wrong, does the buck taste funny or something?? He didn't know Horror to be picky, but maybe there was something different about this one??? He tries to think back to what they'd been talking about. Something about him feeding? What about it??

**……………….**

  
Horror doesn't answer, simply growling from around his food, ears tucked tightly against his skull and tail flicking from side to side. He does however lift his gaze so he meets Dust's eyes for a brief second before looking down again.

**……………….**

  
Dust growls, glaring at the other to try and mask his worry, and leaps at him, pinning him to the ground as he bares his teeth at him. "Motherfucker, tell me! What did I do??" What wasn’t Horror telling him, if he wasn’t worried before, he is now!

**……………….**

  
Horror yelps in surprise when Dust tackles him, but he doesn't protest or struggle, allowing himself to go limp underneath his mate. "uh-" He murmurs uncertainly. "be.. be hot?" He says, only half joking. "did nothin' wrong, i swear."

**……………….**

Dust looks confused. "Hot? What would..?" He glares down at the other. "Horror are you pullin' my leg? What's happening right now, I said I would go find someone to feed fr-" His sockets widen suddenly in realization. "Wait. You.. you want me to feed from you..?" He stares down at him in disbelief.

**……………….**

  
Horror chuckles nervously and turns his skull to the side so he's not facing Dust anymore, a red blush dusting his cheekbones. "i.. uh.." He mumbles. "Y-yeah..?"  
  


**……………….**

  
Dust's eyelights are drawn to the bare expanse of Horror's neck as he turns his skull, his eyelights thinning as that familiar need wells in his soul. His hands tighten unconsciously on his mate’s shoulders and he tears his eyes away from the bone to look at Horror's face. "I could hurt you," he says as if in a reminder. "That… I could _really_ hurt you. Are you sure? Like, one hundred percent, undoubtedly, sure."

**……………….**

Horror huffs and looks back at Dust, a challenging light in his eyelight. "y'know i c'n take it.." He grumps. "'m bigger than ya, yer strong but i can getcha off 'f i need ta."

**……………….**

  
Dust swallows, a grin creeping its way onto his face. In the shadow of his hood, the glow of his eyelights was the only thing illuminating his face as he looks down at the other. "You'd really trust me enough to do that?" he asks softly. "I could still do some serious damage if I wanted you know..." He never would of course, he couldn't bear to hurt Horror after everything they've been through, but the sheer amount of trust Horror was placing in him was hitting him in a way he hadn't anticipated.  


**……………….**

Horror gulps, looking back up at Dust with a crooked grin. “course i trus’ ya bat. ya wouldn’ fuck shit up on purpose, an’ ev’n if ya did fuck shit up ‘m not a weak lil mortal an’ will fight back. yer righ’, ya could do some damage.” He agrees with a slight tip of his skull. “don’ really care though..” He murmurs, looking almost hopefully up at Dust.

**……………….**

  
"Fucking stars-" Dust breaths, leaning down to press his forehead against Horror's. "You're gonna be the death a me, you know that?" he says softly. Pulling away from him, he grabs his hand and helps him up. "Come on, I don't want to do this all in the open, let's head in a little ways."

**……………….**

  
Horror grins, letting Dust pull him up with a pleased expression. He nods, purring softly again as he leads Dust further into the forest and away from the clearing. He stops when they get to a thicker part of the forest and looks at Dust with a questioning expression. “this good?”

**……………….**

  
Dust guides him to press his back against the nearest tree, looking at him in predatorial interest. "Yeah~" he purrs. He dips his skull towards his neck, nuzzling softly against the bone to get Horror more accustomed to the feeling, before he parts his teeth, swiping his already summoned tongue across his vertebrae. He hums, pleased, his hands drifting down to hold onto Horror's hips. "Ready..?"

**……………….**

  
Horror allows himself to be lead to the tree, a shiver running down his spine at the look Dust gives him, like he’s prey to be devoured- which is technically true in this case. He tilts his skull to the side to give Dust more room, hissing softly in surprise of the feel of the vampire’s tongue at his neck. He inhales shakily, both nervous and excited for this. “yeah.” He breathes, eyelight trailing down briefly to where Dust is holding his hips before looking back up.  
  


**……………….**

  
Dust remembers back when he'd first been turned, when the elders had been explaining to him his new abilities. Among those abilities was the magic to make his bites pleasurable to his prey. To help with subduing his targets he’d been told. 

At the time he’d just told them to fuck off with their weird kinky rituals and hadn’t bothered to activate that part of his magic when he fed, thinking it a pretty fucking useless ability anyway. He liked a bit of a  _ fight _ anyway, what was the fun if his prey had just given up as soon as he caught them? Of course there wasn’t much chance in their survival after he tore their throats out, but the initial pain was enough for most of them to try and throw a punch or two. But with Horror... with Horror it was different. He wasn't prey in the traditional sense, he was something to be protected, someone that he… maybe wouldn’t mind getting a little kinky with. 

Dust mentally smacks himself at the embarrassing thought and is immensely grateful the other isn’t a mind reader as he kisses Horror’s neck, finally opening his mouth press his teeth against the spot, letting Horror prepare himself, before biting down to sink his fangs in as quickly as he could. The initial bite was going to be painful no matter what he did, so it would be best if he could get it over with as soon as possible. 

As he tastes the first well of warm marrow in his mouth, he lets his natural instincts take over for once, and his soul sends a pulse of warm magic through Horror’s body, soothing the pain of the bite and pulling him into a mindset of calm compliance. He purrs as he starts to drink in earnest from his mate, pressing himself closer to him as he moves to support him against the tree. 

**……………….**

Horror gasps quietly at the feel of Dust's teeth against his neck, one hand coming up to tangle in the vampire's shirt. Even with that moment of warning, he isn't totally prepared for when Dust actually sheathes his fangs in his neck, letting out a low groan as his hand curls tighter in his mate's shirt. He only feels pain for a moment before it's swept away with a more pleasurable sensation and he makes a soft sound when Dust presses closer to him, eyesockets shutting as he gives himself up to his mate.

**……………….**

Dust groans slightly as he feels Horror relax, submitting to him as he drank. It was a heady feeling, having the strong capable were beneath him like this, totally at his mercy, willing and wanting for  _ him _ . He rubs circles into the other's hips, trying to communicate his gratitude as he continues to pull gently from his marrow, savoring this rare meal like the most precious of liquid gold.

**……………….**

**  
** Horror purrs when Dust gives him the touches happily, not quite sure what they're for, but hey! It's still nice! He opens one eyesocket to watch Dust, eyelight hazy and wavering slightly as he watches the other.

**……………….**

  
Dust drinks until he thinks it might be dangerous to continue, pulling back to lick gently over the wound to seal it, then to just enjoy the feel of the bite mark now embedded in his mate's bones. He'd heard that weres enjoy to mark their mates, and for the longest time, he could never really understand the appeal. But now, as he thinks about how Horror won't be able to go anywhere without the mark of his claiming, without the solid physical evidence that he trusted him enough to let him this close, he thinks he can understand now.

**……………….**

  
Horror sighs quietly when Dust finishes, slumping against his mate with a pleased, completely blissed out purr. He nuzzles into Dust happily and closes his eyes again, already half asleep as he leans against the vampire. "'f.. th's is wha'.. 't feels like t'get fed.. fr'm.. i'll be yer.. food sourc', dus'.." He murmurs.

**……………….**

  
Dust carefully brings the two of them to the ground, holding Horror securely in his arms as he smiles at the other, licking his teeth for any trace left over from his feeding. "Oh yeah..? Well I certainly won't be complaining if you're sure~" Dust purrs, absolutely pleased with himself. Fuck that felt good, and now with Horror laying limp in his lap, he felt almost like he could fall asleep right then. He blinks his sockets, shaking his head slightly as he fights the urge. This may be neutral territory, but it was far from safe, and with Horror basically out of commission, it was up to him to stay vigilant to protect them. Looking back down at his mate, he scratches him gently behind his ears. "You can sleep if you want to Horror, I'll keep watch."  
  


**……………….**

  
Horror hums in agreement to Dust's words, nuzzling into and pressing himself harder into Dust's chest, getting comfy in his mate's lap. He purrs quietly when Dust scratches his ears, happily leaning into the pets for a moment before his skull flops back down to the other's chest. Normally he'd protest and say that he'd keep watch, but right now he's so out of it that he can barely think, let alone protest to something. He sighs softly through his nose and murmurs a quiet 'love ya.' to Dust before quickly passing out.

**……………….**

  
Dust flushes slightly at the muttered words, unable to return them before he feels Horror fall asleep in his arms. He contents himself with spreading his wings over the two of them, offering a scant amount of cover as Dust watches Horror's chest rise and fall in an easy rhythm. How did he get so lucky…  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you aren't subscribed to either of us, we've got another fic out in this series! That fic follows Dance and Fell's journey, and it is also a roleplay of ours! They follow the same timeline for the most part, and in fact, there might be some bits where the fics cross over (such as Blue mentioning last chapter that there was a bard at the tavern he goes to that was grumpy. That's Dance XD)! 
> 
> Of course, you don't have to give that one a read too, but it would be greatly appreciated and if you like this supernatural fic you might like that one too!
> 
> -Horror


	5. Meeting The Misters

Dust ghosts through the underbrush of the forest with barely a sound, the loom of the castle a stark shadow against the slowly brightening sky. With a quick snap of his wings, he breaches the lining of the trees and shoots up in a sharp curve up the side of the walls, flying up to the familiar window sill of his room and placing his hand against the wood seam. With a quiet buzz of magic, the spell that sealed it closed dissipates, allowing Dust to unlatch it and push it open.

Once safely inside, he pushes the window closed again, the buzz of magic resurfacing as the spell kicks in again. Twisting his body this way and that to get rid of some of the soreness of sitting hunched over and still for so long, he heads towards his door, barely glancing at his bed as he slips outside into the quiet halls. He always liked to roam the castle during the day without the endless chatter and movement of the other vampires. They never talked about anything worthwhile anyway, they just made noise, so it was nice to be able to wander without that annoying buzz of voices.  
  
Dust's eyelights light up a little in recognition when he spots the illustrious lord of the castle, Lust, roaming the halls as well. He tilts his head a little in curiosity, wondering what someone like him was doing up so late. He fades into the shadows, watching as Lust passes, before emerging once more to tread silently behind him. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

**……………….**

  
Lust chuckles softly when he hears Dust, turning around to face the other vampire. "nah." He smirks. "got a mortal to hang out with. what 'bout you? off to see the mysterious friend and or lover that you won't tell anybody about~?" He takes a couple steps forward to be beside Dust before turning around again so that they're walking together. "Hm~?"

**……………….**

  
Dust smirks, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Maybe, maybe I was just out for a stroll or hunting. Not everyone in this castle has to be constantly draped in romantic mystery you know." He glances at the other as he raises a brow. "A new mortal huh? Don't you have enough of those already?"

**……………….**

  
Lust laughs, tucking his thumbs into his pant pockets. "you really are never gonna say who it is you hang out with, huh~?" He teases lightly, smirking up at Dust. At his companion's question, he hums with a smile. "oh, but this one's different. i can feel it in my bones."

**……………….**

  
"You're gonna have t'pry it from my cold dead hands." Flexing said hands, he grins. "And trust me, they got quite the grip." He snorts at the bad pun, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. "Oh yeah? What's he look like?"

**……………….**

  
Lust snickers at Dust's puns, slipping one of his arms through one of Dust's. "oh~" He says, smiling at Dust. "he's kind, showed me many a beautiful place down in his little town. really energetic, kept bouncing like he couldn't contain his happiness." Lust hums, turning his gaze back on the hall in front of them. "got flustered real easily~ was cute to see the way he'd blush and stumble over his words when i so much as gave him a simple compliment~"

**……………….**

  
Dust stiffens slightly when Lust links their arms together, but doesn't comment. He knows he could trust Lust not to stick a knife in his side for the most part. "Woooww, a real simple guy then huh? Always knew you liked 'em dumb. At least you know he can keep up with you in the sheets, huh?" he snickers.  
  


**……………….**

  
"hey hey hey." Lust chuckles, even though he's trying not to. "blue isn't dumb. simple, maybe, he's not from the biggest of towns. but, that doesn't make him dumb, dust." He admonishes, shoulders rolling with more silent laughter. He smirks at Dust, continuing to gently tug him down the hall. "i think you'd like him~" He purrs. "maybe i'll have to bring 'im back here sometime, heh~"

**……………….**

  
Dust represses a grin, liking the sound of the other's laugh, though he'd never admit it. He snorts. "I doubt it, all mortals are the same. The minute he find out what you are, you know he's going to try and run for the hills or grab the nearest stake." He shrugs and grins. "Bring him back anyway though, I've always liked a bit of a fight."  
  


**……………….**

Lust frowns slightly, clearly having not thought of that. “i’d hope not..” He says, clearly put out. “but i guess you’re right.” He hums, thinking as they walk. “later today when i meet him i’ll ask him his opinion on the supernatural, see what he actually thinks of us before i even try to tell him what i am, what we are.” He looks sideways at Dust. “and what have i told you about your obsession with violence, dear dust?”

**……………….**

  
He snorts. "Hey, I just like the adrenaline rush, a'ight? There isn't much to get the blood pumping when you're deader than a doornail." Slipping his arm free from Lust's grasp, he gives the other a little upwards nod as he starts down a branching off hallway. "See you when I see you Lusty." He grins and gives a suggestive wink. "Enjoy your mortal while you can~" He turns, walking away with the grace of a pretentious cat.

**……………….**

  
Lust chuckles with an exasperated shake of his skull and continues walking, this time back to his room. What a guy, Dust is.. Lust couldn’t understand him even if he tried. He slips back into his room and goes to sleep again for a few hours, just until the sun is an hour or two below its highest point, continuing its path across the sky. He gets dressed into another pair of pants and a light jacket, opening his window with a slight flinch at the sudden brightness. He hops up onto the windowsill, spreads his wings, and glides down to the cooler safety of the forest. He makes his way through the forest and eventually reaches the small mortal town again.  
  


**********

Blue bounces excitedly as he waits on the edge of town, basket held in his hand by his hip. He looks up at the moon, the sky holding barely a wisp of cloud. The moonlight shone bright enough that he could practically see as easily as he could in the day, and he watches the edge of the forest eagerly, waiting for Lust to appear.

**……………….**

  
Lust walks out of the forest not long after, a basket of his own hanging off one arm. Instead of wearing the light sweater he often opts for in the day he's wearing a collared black shirt, making it almost seem like he materialized straight out of the forest. He brightens when he spots Blue and quickly walks over, offering his hand to the excited skeleton. "heya blue~" He purrs. "you ready to head out sweetheart?"

**……………….**

  
Blue gasps when he sees Lust and waves excitedly, as if Lust would have trouble spotting him in the middle of the empty street. He takes the other's hand happily, smiling excitedly. "I am indeed! I made some really tasty food, I think you'll really love it!" He tries to keep his voice lowered a little to avoid alerting anyone inside their houses trying to sleep. "It's such a nice night out isn't it? We couldn't have picked a better one!"  
  


**……………….**

Lust grins at Blue, slipping his arm to interlock with Blue's as he starts leading him back into the forest. "yeah, certainly is beautiful." He shoots a sideways glance at his companion. "though it isn't anything to compete with your beauty."   
  


**……………….**

Blue squeaks and giggles, lifting his bandana in an attempt to hide his blush as he bumps the other lightly.  _ "Luuust! _ Don't get me all flustered before we even get there!"   
  


**……………….**

Lust snickers, bumping Blue back. "hey now~" He purrs. "can't fault me for tellin' the truth, now can you~?" He grins, continuing to lead Blue deeper into the forest. They eventually come out into a clearing, surrounded by forest on three sides, including where they came from, and part of the lake's shoreline on the fourth. "what do you think?"   
  


**……………….**

  
He grins and bounces a little in excitement. "That would be amazing!!" His datemate was so wonderful, he doesn't know how he got so lucky with him. 

{Hop to Neutral Lake}

  
Blue's sockets widen in awe as he looks over the lake, his eyelights shifting into stars. "Oh my stars, Lust it's stunning!!" He points at the reflection of the moon rippling in the water. "Look at how pretty that is!!"

**……………….**

  
He suddenly made aware of the sounds of a hushed but heated argument happening a little ways away from them on the shore and he looks over, his sockets widening when he sees two figures fighting by the trees lining, the slightly shorter of the two seemingly trying to shove the taller back. "Oh! It seems someone else had the same thoughts tonight," he giggles, tilting his head curiously at the other two. His sockets narrow in confusion. Wait.. did that skeleton monster have.. ears? And a tail? That's certainly a first.  
  


**……………….**

Lust hums, looking over in the same direction as Blue. He frowns, taking a couple steps forwards. He knows one of them... "dust?" He calls out, eyesockets narrowing in confusion. "what are you doing with that wolf?" 

{Swap Perspective, Dust and Horror}

[A Few Minutes Before…]

Horror gets to their normal meeting spot and looks around for Dust. Not seeing his mate, he deflates slightly and heads over to a tree, slumping down against the trunk to wait.   


**……………….**

Dust grumbles to himself under his breath as he runs towards the lake. He'd been caught up by a group of nosey vamps and only just managed to slip away without them following after him, and now he was fucking late. He wouldn't be surprised if Horror was waiting for him there already.    
  


**……………….**

Sure enough, as he breaks through the trees, he spots Horror sitting against their tree. Some of the underlying tension in his body fades at the sight of his mate and he walks over to him, plopping down beside him and leaning his head against his shoulder. "Hey there big guy,” he sighs, a slight smile tugging at his mouth.   
  


**……………….**

Horror grins when Dust comes over to join him, tail thumping happily against the ground. He pulls Dust into his lap and nuzzles into the back of his mate's neck, purring happily.   
  


**……………….**

Dust's face flushes softly as he does, swallowing back a noise, purring softly. He turns his skull to the side in an attempt to hide his face, which exposes more of his neck to Horror's affectionate ministrations. "Missed me that much huh?" he asks jokingly, trying to hide how it was affecting him. 

**……………….**

He knows the other favored his neck as part of his usual werewolf tendencies, they rubbed their scent glands against their mates to claim them and mark them as their territory, but Dust highly doubts Horror knew what it meant to vampires. Him allowing the were to be this close was a sign of absolute trust, the bone around the faint puncture wounds that had been there since his turning more sensitive than the rest of him, partly because of the magic that had resulted in his turning, and partly because he hadn’t let anyone near it in over two thousand years. And  _ damn _ if it wasn’t getting to him, to trust Horror this much with himself and to have the other so ruthlessly take advantage of it every time they meet. No matter how many times he does it, the sparks of electricity that are summoned from the feeling of Horror’s mouth against him never seem to dull. The worst part about it, or maybe the best part about it, was that Horror seemed to have no idea how it affected him. It just never seemed to come up in conversation anyway, so Dust hadn’t ever bothered to tell him. Maybe he’ll do it tomorrow.    
  


**……………….**

Horror grins and nuzzles further into Dust's neck, taking the head turning as an invitation. "yeah.." He murmurs. "missed ya a lot bat.." His ears perk up when he hears faint voices sounding like they're coming this way, and he tips his skull, moving from Dust's neck to scent the air. As the voices get closer a single distinguishable scent wafts through the air, the other too faint to smell. "dus'." He hisses. "mortal an' a vamp. comin' this way n' fast."   
  


**……………….**

Dust releases a shaky breath, both at the words and Horror's mouth against his neck. He was about to respond when Horror speaks again and he stiffens. "What?" He quickly gets up from Horror's lap, pulling him to his feet and shoving him towards the cover of the trees. "Go, hide, I'll guide them away and find you after."   
  


**……………….**

"no." Horror snarls, standing his ground. "i ain't lettin' ya be alone wit' an unknown vampire an' a mortal." He hisses, absolutely refusing to go any further. "ya ain't facin' 'em alone, dust."   
  


**……………….**

Dust looked momentarily flabbergasted by his mate's absolute bullshittery. "Horror- no! Go hide!!" he hisses, starting to push against the other's chest to try and force him into some cover. "I'll be fine, they won't attack without reason usually and I can take a stupid fucking mortal you ass!"   
  


**……………….**

Horror hisses, digging his claws into the ground. His tail waves slightly to help stabilize him, ears pressed against his skull in anger. “fuck no.” He snarls, baring his teeth at Dust. “‘m not fuckin’ hidin’ while yer in a position of danger, ya fuckin’ dumbass.”    
  


**……………….**

"I'm not in any fuckin' danger unless they see you motherfucker!! They're gonna fuckin' catch us-!"

“dust?” 

Lust’s voice speaks from behind him, making his body freeze in shock. 

“what are you doing with that wolf?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho, sorry for the cliffhanger everyone! it's just how the cookie crumbled with this one XD
> 
> I guess we shall see next week what will happen with this sudden clashing of worlds 👀


	6. Picnic - Start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POSTING, JEEZE LOUISE XDDD
> 
> Anyway, here's the four love birds finally meeting up and Blue learning something important about his datemate~
> 
> Lust - Horror  
> Horror - Horror  
> Blue - Moon  
> Dust - Moon

“dust? what are you doing with that wolf?”

Dust whips around at Lust's voice, his sockets shrinking in shock. What the fuck was he doing out here?!? He quickly gets over his surprise, narrowing his sockets as he bares his teeth in a hiss. "It's none of your damn business Lust, what are you doing out here anyway??" He suppresses the urge to stretch his wing out to cover Horror, he'd already been spotted and a blatant act of protection couldn't be misinterpreted. Maybe he could pretend he’d somehow gotten a spy inside one of the packs, and was meeting him here for a report. He sours at the thought of needing to treat Horror like a simple informant, but if it kept him safe from Lust, he’d be willing to set aside his misgivings.   
  


**……………….**

He gently pushes Blue behind him, turning to the other to say "stay back until i know it's safe, okay? dust wouldn't attack you but i can't say the same for that wolf."   
  


**……………….**

"Wolf?" Blue asks curiously, but does as directed, staying behind Lust. He simply peeks out from behind him, watching the scene unfold in slight confusion. Lust seemed to know one of them at least. He hopes it doesn’t evolve into a fight, that would certainly sour the evening.    
  


**……………….**

Lust simply smiles at Dust, moving closer. "actually, as the lord of your castle, it is my business to know why you're hanging out with a were, dust. i'm not going to press, just be thankful for that, okay~?" He hums, deciding to answer Dust's question. "i'm out here to have a picnic with blue here."   
  


**……………….**

Horror just barely stops himself from growling at Lust and he presses himself closer to Dust, eyesockets narrowed at the other two in warning. He now knows that Dust knows this vampire, but that doesn't mean anything if the other decides to attack them for their relationship (like he rightfully should, but shush). "leave us th' fuck alone." He mutters, speaking for the first time directed at their unwanted companions.   
  


**……………….**

Lust notices the werewolf's movements and his eyes light up, making the connection. "so this is who you've been sneaking out to see~?"   
  


**……………….**

Dust ducks his head slightly, growling as he glares at the other. Fuck, there really was no way out of this. He supposes it was only time until it all came crumbling down around them. This time he doesn't resist the urge to spread his wings, forgetting about his plan entirely as he puts himself firmly between the vampire and his mate. "Look, if you're gonna kick me out of the coven, try and kill me, whatever, just do it, but I'm not leaving Horror, he's mine, and that's not changing any time soon."   
  


**……………….**

Blue starts to grow concerned, reaching out to grab Lust's hand. "Lust? What are they talking about? What's happening?" He was now doubly confused and concerned as he looks at them. They look angry and scared, why would they be scared of Lust? And that monster had wings! He's fairly sure that wasn't normal, at least not for their species.   
  


**……………….**

Dust spares a quick glance for the mortal. So this was Lust's latest obsession? He was cute, he'll give him that, but he looked like he'd break down in tears if you poked him hard enough. Dust could take him easily, maybe he could even use him as leverage if Lust somehow got the upperhand. His hands start to drift towards his knives on his hips.   
  


**……………….**

Lust frowns at Dust, eyesockets narrowing in confusion. "kick you out of the coven? now why would i do that? you're a great fighter and friend, i would never kick you out." He says softly. He pulls Blue closer to him, rubbing the other monster's hand reassuringly. "it's alright blue." He murmurs. "dust just thinks i'd kill him for what is seen as a crime in our world." His eyelights flick back up to Dust as he smiles gently at the other. "you're one of my dearest friends, dust. i haven't seen you happy in hundreds of years, and if you're happy with this wolf who am i to take that from you?"   
  


**……………….**

Horror makes an indignant sound when Dust hides him and he huffs, moving to get around his mate's wings. His gaze turns back on Lust and Blue, his brows furrowing at Lust's words. He.. isn't going to hurt them??   
  


**……………….**

Blue blinks in absolute confusion and increasing worry. "Kill them?? I- huh??? Why would it be a crime to love someone? “Why would you kill them? Or anyone for that matter??" He looks between Lust and the others, searching for some kind of explanation that would make this make sense. Was.. was Lust part of some kind of organization? And did he say  _ hundreds of years?  _ That must have been some exaggeration, surely. 

**……………….**

Dust's wings slump in shock, his sockets widening. "You're... you're okay with it? You're not gonna turn us in?"   
  


**……………….**

Horror looks at Blue with an almost sympathetic expression. "stars, yer either really dense or in denial." He shakes his skull, leaning against Dust. "we ain't mortal. an' ta answer yer other question? th' two a us could be killed. would be killed if it were anyone oth'r than tha' vamp yer beside fer interspecies relations. our races 're at war. we'd be killed fer treason, fer conspiring wit' th' enemy."   
  


**……………….**

Lust nods at Horror's explanation, albeit looking almost sulky at the truth about who he is getting out. He gives Blue's hand a gentle squeeze. "he's right sweetie. i'm sorry for keeping it from you, but i had to protect myself one way or another, you know?" He looks back up at Dust, looking the other right in the eyes. "of course not. how many times will i have to say that i wouldn't kill you for it to get through your thick skull? stars dust."   
  


**……………….**

"Oh thank the fucking stars," Dust whispers under his breath, leaning back against his mate's chest as relief courses through his veins, pointedly deciding to ignore the slight insult. Everything was fine, Lust wasn't going to tell, he was gonna be able to keep seeing Horror after all of this was over. They were safe, or as safe as they could be.   
  


**……………….**

  
Blue blinks before he takes a deep breath, stepping back away from Lust, setting his basket down on the ground. He squeezes his hands together, bringing them up to his mouth as he looks down at the ground, his eyelight shrunk down to pinpricks. 

“You’re… you’re a vampire? Like an honest to stars..  _ vampire?”  _ he says finally, looking up at Lust. Turning his attention to Horror and Dust, he says, “A-and  _ you’re _ a vampire?? And you’re a  _ werewolf??? _ I-” He looks completely lost, pressing a hand against his forehead as he takes another step back. “But.. that doesn’t make any sense, those aren’t.. real…” He says, looking back up at Lust, looking utterly confused as he stares at his datemate. The datemate he had spent the last four weeks getting to know and falling in love with. The datemate that was standing in front of him, bathed in moonlight, and telling him the impossible. The datemate that suddenly seems as strange to him as when they’d first met. “....right?”

**……………….**

  
Lust smiles almost sadly at Blue and takes a step towards the mortal, reaching a hand out to him before thinking better of it and shoving that hand in his pants pocket instead. “i am one, sweetheart.” He murmurs, looking down slightly. “we. we are part of the supernatural. it isn’t a joke, i promise. we’re real, all right..” He sighs softly, looking back up at Blue. “i know it isn’t optimal, but-”

**……………….**

"Oh no…” Blue covers his mouth as his eyelights shrink. “Did- i-is this real? D-do you even like me, or did you just b-bring me out here s-so no one could hear if y-you-" he couldn't seem to finish the sentence as he clenches his jaw. He'd been so excited. He'd never questioned how Lust seemed so sensitive to the sun, because of course he'd noticed how the other would always stiffen or grimace softly or wobble if they spent too long in the streets during the day. That's why he'd first suggested the dates be at his house, or that they meet later in the evening. His eyelights look at Lust's teeth, his sharper canines suddenly seeming so much more obvious. 

He just never wanted to see. He never thought it was possible, he'd thought it was all children's stories and songs to sing around a fire to scare your friends. They were real, he was standing in front of three of them, and he suddenly never felt more alone. 

The sting of fear didn't hurt as much as the betrayal did though. He's always known he could be a little naive or oblivious at times, but he thought he'd had something with Lust. He thought the other liked him back. But had that just all been a lie? Did Lust just see him as-as food? Something to just drain and then move on to the next target? His eyes plead for Lust to tell him it wasn't true, that it hadn't just been some elaborate trick, that Blue hadn't just been led out here like a lamb to the slaughter.

**……………….**

Lust frowns and takes another step towards Blue before realizing that that probably wouldn't be the best course of action and takes a half step back. "blue-" He starts, a pleading look in his eyes. "listen to me sweetheart.." He flinches slightly when Blue's eyelights land on his fangs, and he takes another step backwards. "i do like you.. i like you a lot.. i didn't bring you out here to feed off you or turn you. i genuinely thought it was a nice place to have a picnic.. it may seem scary to you mortals, but really we aren't all that different from you, other than some of our ideals and ways of life. sure, some vampires and werecreatures have absolutely no morals and will kill and eat anything that moves if given the chance. but i'm sure that the majority of us wouldn't do that. we do it so we can live, and there's even vampires that prefer drinking from animals over sentient beings. i'm not one of them, but i also wouldn't kill without reason. i would never kill you, blue. even if you can't trust me on anything ever again, trust me on this one, please?"   


**……………….**

Horror nods at Blue's question and wraps his arms around Dust, resting his skull on his mate's shoulder to watch the proceedings. When Lust is finished speaking, he speaks up in a soft voice. "th' vampire's right." He murmurs. "we ain't animals tha' rip n' tear withou' thought, ev'n if physically we can change our forms ta resemble them. only mortals i've ev'r killed 're hunters tha' threatened my life an' my mate's." He smiles gently at Blue. "don't be scared of us. it ain't th' three a us tha' 're a danger ta ya."   


**……………….**

Dust reaches up to pet Horror when the other wraps his arms around him, looking infinitely more relaxed and calm. He watches the mortal tip on the verge of a breakdown, and huffs a small laugh. What did he tell him? All mortals are the same. He wonders how long it'll take for this one to run.   
  


**……………….**

Blue gives a shuddering breath, covering his mouth as he looks at the water, his eyelights flickering, unable to focus on anything as he thinks. He nods after a few moments as if coming to a decision and looks back at Lust, lowering his hands to his sides. "Okay," he says, trying to keep his tone level. He clears his throat. "Okay. I trust you, I trust you Lust, I- I r-really like you, like, a lot, s-so.." he smiles shakily and lifts his arms a little. "Um, i-if it's not too much to ask, can I h-have a hug? I.. I think I need one right now, this is a lot to p-process." He bites his lip hard enough to hurt as he looks at the other, hoping he wasn’t making some monumental mistake, but… this could help Lust prove himself. If he really didn’t want to hurt him, he wouldn’t, but if he did… well, he’s not sure if he could exactly make it back to town if Lust was everything the stories told him he was.

**……………….**

  
Horror gives a purr and half closes his eyes when Dust pets him, leaning into the scratches as his tail wags slowly in happiness from the attention. He nuzzles into the side of Dust's skull with a happy yip.  
  


**……………….**

Lust smiles at Blue and steps closer to the other again, wrapping his arms gently around the slightly smaller skeleton. "of course you can sweetie." He murmurs, soothingly rubbing Blue's back. "thank you for trusting me.. really means a lot to me blue. so thank you."   
  


**……………….**

Blue squeezes Lust tight, hiding his face in the other's neck. This close, Lust could feel the slight shake in his bones, the soft clicking as they knock against one another. He doesn't answer, just hoping Lust knew how relieved he was and how happy he was that he hadn't lost him. He tries to even out his breathing again, focusing on the rhythmic pattern of Lust’s hand against his back.

**……………….**

  
Dust raises a brow. Alright, that... was new. Didn't mean there wasn't still time for the little guy to bolt. Maybe he was playing the long con, he knew he wouldn't have survived if he ran, so he's waiting until he could reach some hunters without them there. He chuckles at Horror's yip and nuzzles him back. _"Fuuuck_ , what a night, hasn't even started yet," he grumbles.  
  


**……………….**

Lust purrs softly, simply continuing to rub Blue's back for a moment before pulling away. "lets have the picnic, okay? dust and his mate can join us since they're here." He says quietly. "you can ask us anything you'd like to know about our culture, anything to help you become less scared of us. i'm sure the wolf would be okay with answering your questions too, if you have any."   
  


**……………….**

Horror's ears perk up when Lust mentions him, eyelight brightening as he looks back at Lust and Blue. "'m horror." He calls out before looking away sheepishly. "i know m' name sounds bad.. 's wha' th' pack named me after an' accident tha' damaged me 'n my scent. promise i ain't half as bad as i seem.."   
  


**……………….**

Blue sniffs and wipes at his sockets, smiling as he nods. "That sounds wonderful." He looks over when the werewolf speaks up and giggles. "You do seem like a very respectable monster Horror!" He leans down to pick up his basket. "I apologise for my, um, brief panic, I'm sure you understand, heh." Straightening his shoulders, he gives the two of them his best smile, determined to make up for his less than exemplary first impression. He should still be careful though. He’s fairly sure Lust wouldn’t hurt him, but he should still make sure to go forward with caution around these two, especially if they were everything he’s heard about. The wolf does seem to have good manners though, so that must count for something. "Say, do you two enjoy blueberry pie? They're not in season unfortunately, so I had to use my preserved ones, but I assure it's still quite good!"   
  


**……………….**

Horror tips his skull curiously at Blue. “what’s that?” He asks, bringing Dust closer to the other two with him as he shuffles towards Blue. “never had one before..” He mumbles, looking down at Blue.   
  


**……………….**

  
Lust chuckles and sets his own basket down beside Blue’s. “blue, sweetie, they might have not even had any before.” He smiles at Horror, nodding when the other speaks up. “foods like this simply aren’t in a were’s diet, maybe one that was turned would know and eat things like this, but the majority simply wouldn’t. same with vampires. we don’t have to eat normal food anymore, and if dust does it’s probably a rare thing. i like eating physical food, even if it doesn’t do anything for me, but not all of us do.”   
  


**……………….**

Horror nods at Lust, grateful that the other took over so he wouldn’t have to explain himself. He sighs quietly and leans his skull back on Dust’s shoulder, still purring softly at him.   
  


**……………….**

Dust scowls slightly as he's brought closer, but doesn't protest. Pie? Nah, he'd take Horror over that any day. He relaxes when the other places his head back on his shoulder, giving the mortal a slightly unimpressed look.   
  


**……………….**

"Oh! Well that's wonderful then, your first pie! I hope I made something that can properly impress you friend," he giggles. "And don't worry Dust, you don't have to eat anything if you don't want to."   
  


**……………….**

Dust scoffs. "Yeah no shit, it's not like you could make me anyway."

**……………….**

  
"Language," Blue quickly admonishes, pulling a large blanket from his inventory before looking at Lust. "Is this where we're setting up?" he asks with a smile.   
  


**……………….**

Dust looks taken aback. ...the fuck?? Did he really just- he did! Holy fuck, the balls on this guy. Dust looked torn between being annoyed and being amused.   
  


**……………….**

Horror snickers at Dust’s reaction, slipping a hand into one of his mate’s. “he sure showed ya.” He murmurs, continuing to lead Dust over to Blue and Lust.   
  


**……………….**

Lust laughs softly, sitting down cross-legged beside Blue. He looks over at Dust, a teasing light in his eyes. “blue here will keep you in line~” He purrs, smirking at Dust. He nods at Blue and gently tugs the other down to sit beside him. He pulls his basket closer to him and wraps an arm around Blue, gesturing for the other two to sit down as well.   
  


**……………….**

Blue spreads the blanket out when it looks like this is where they will be setting up and follows as Lust pulls him down. He smiles when Lust wraps an arm around him, soul fluttering with pleased butterflies at the casual affection. He blushes and laughs lightly at their teasing of the other vampire. Oh dear. Hopefully Dust didn't take it too harshly.   
  



	7. Picnic Start! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples enjoy a pleasant picnic together, though small sparks of jealousy may be found as someone takes a shinning to their smallest member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry for out of wack posts, it's still a learning curve! XD 
> 
> This one is hella long, partly because we didn't know where to cut it, partly because we wanted to apologize for the weird updates lol, and this week we have another writer joining us! I can't wait until we can show you more of their work ;D
> 
> Blue - Moon  
> Dust - Moon  
> Geno - Pixel  
> Horror - Horror  
> Lust - Horror

Dust chooses annoyed in that moment, snapping his teeth a little at Horror in embarrassed anger. "Shut the fuck up you two." He tugs Horror down so he could plop down beside him, crossing his arms as he scowls, angrily leaning against Horror anyway because damnit, he was warm.  
  


**……………….**

"Language," Blue admonishes again, trying to hold back his laughter at the other's behavior as he starts to unpack their food to lay out around them, using a touch of blue magic to help him when his arms couldn't reach.  
  


**……………….**

Dust glares daggers in his direction and flips him off, making Blue snicker, which in turn makes Dust even more put off. Where was that fear from before?? Why wasn't he cowering at his rage??? Fucker.  
  


**……………….**

Horror snickers when Dust snaps at him and submits to his mate, letting himself be tugged down and leaned against. He pulls Dust into his lap again and nuzzles back into the other’s neck, purring happily.  
  


**……………….**

Lust laughs softly at Dust’s outright annoyance at their teasing and Blue’s reprimands, still smirking teasingly at the other vampire. “hey now~” He purrs. “no need to be so feisty, dust~”  
  


**……………….**

Dust flushes as Horror nuzzles into his neck again, trying to keep up his angry exterior as he fights the instinct to simply melt into Horror's hold, clinging to Horror's arms. "I- s-shut up you-" he cuts himself off and glares at Blue, refusing to give the smaller the satisfaction of telling him off again. His skull subconsciously tilts to the side and he avoids their eyes as he fumes. "Just- eat your food or whatever," he snips, trying to move the attention off himself.  
  


**……………….**

Blue looks curious at the other's reaction to Horror's minstrations, wondering if the other's neck was just that sensitive, before he suddenly flushes and quickly looks down, realizing he probably looked like a downright creeper, staring at them while they did coupley things. "O-oh yes, let's, we should eat before it gets cold!" He starts to fill up a plate with a mixture of both his and Lust's food, putting a little more of Lust's as his mouth starts to water at all the delicious smells. "Your food looks so good Lust!"  
  


**……………….**

Lust chuckles, smiling at Blue. “thanks sweetheart. it’s really just a simple pasta dish that my brother taught me years back, but i’m glad you like it nonetheless.” He fills up his own plate with some of the food before sitting back up, resting the plate on his lap. “yours looks amazing too, and it’s bound to be delicious like everything else you’ve made~” He snickers softly when he looks up to see Dust and Horror but doesn’t comment, knowing they’ve already pushed Dust quite far with their teasing.  
  


**……………….**

Horror purrs at Dust, his tail thumping against the ground happily. He rests his chin on Dust’s shoulder, content with simply being there and holding his mate for the time being.  
  


**……………….**

Blue blushes and grins at the compliment, glad the other seems to enjoy his cooking just as much as he enjoys making it for him. He sits back comfortably in the crook of Lust's arm as he looks up at Horror. "Would you like me to make you a plate?" he asks with a happy smile.  
  


**……………….**

Dust sighs, half in relief, half in disappointment, when Horror pulls away a little, fighting the small purr that wants to emerge from his throat as he relaxes a little more into his mate's hold.  
  


**……………….**

Lust smiles when Blue leans back into his arm, glad that the mortal was feeling safe enough with him again to do that. He makes an appreciative noise at the food, shaking his skull slightly at Dust like he can't understand why the other doesn't typically eat food anymore.  
  


**……………….**

Horror nuzzles Dust's neck once more before gently shifting the vampire off of his lap so he can scoot over closer to Blue. He tips his skull at the other, a curious light in his eye as he looks over Blue. "yeah.. i'd like ta try some 'f ya dun' mind.."  
  


**……………….**

Dust makes a disgruntled noise when he's rudely dislodged from his mate's lap, but accepts his fate. His sockets narrow slightly as Horror scoots closer to Blue, but doesn't comment, looking at Lust instead when he makes a noise. "It can't be that good, why are you moaning."  
  


**……………….**

Blue grins when Horror scoots closer, grabbing a plate. "Wonderful!" He starts to serve Horror up, handing him a plate with a little of everything. "There! When you're finished with that you can tell me what you like!"  
  


**……………….**

Lust laughs at Dust's comment, covering his mouth with a hand. "aw, darling~ you simply do not know what good food tastes like~" He purrs teasingly, half lidding his eyesockets at the other vampire.  
  


**……………….**

Horror grins at Blue and grabs his plate before setting it down beside him. He reaches for Blue's hand and takes it in a paw with a gentleness that might not be expected from the bigger monster. He looks over Blue's hand with interest, his much bigger paw completely dwarfing the smaller skeleton's.  
  


**……………….**

Lust stiffens slightly and watches Horror carefully, though he doesn't but in when he notices the werewolf's gentle actions. He relaxes slightly at that but still watches, knowing that the wolf could switch faster than a heartbeat and hurt Blue, accidental or not.  
  


**……………….**

Dust scoffs and rolls his eyelights, trying to tamp down his smile. When he notices Lust go still and look over at their mates, he does as well. His sockets narrow in suspicious uncertainty. What was Horror doing with his hand? It’s not like he’s never seen a mortal’s hand before.  
  


**……………….**

"Oh-" Blue giggles lightly as Horror takes his hand, fascinated as well by how much larger the other was to him, eyelights turning to stars. "Your hands are so big," he comments, a little in awe. "Are all werewolves this big?"  
  


**……………….**

"i- uh.." Horror murmurs, glancing away. "not.. not all a 'em.." He says, looking back down at their hands. "'s mostly th' alphas tha' 're this big, bu' there's a few born wolves like me an' my bro who jus' grew big.. migh' be a family thing, might not be.." He tips his skull and looks up at Blue again. "we'd all be bigger than ya mortals, though, jus' how we're built.  
  


**……………….**

Blue chuckles, moving his hand to splay his fingers against Horror's. "That's so cool! I guess being bigger would probably help you hunt and such, though.. that probably means you need more food than I would?" He looks up at Horror questioningly, wondering if he was right.  
  


**……………….**

  
  


Horror chuckles softly and curls the tips of his claws over Blue’s. “guess ya coul’ say tha’.... didn’ get it fer a long time, an’ ev’n now ‘s kinda hard, but ‘m gettin’ better. got separated fr’m th’ pack a while back cuz we were travelin’, but ‘ve been doin’ okay… dus’ jus’ insists on gettin’ me stuff t’ eat cuz he knows ‘s hard fer me t’ hunt an’ get tha’ much food ev’ry day…” He trails off, glancing over at Dust with a lopsided grin.

**……………….**

Lust watches them interact with nothing short of pure curiosity now, maybe now's his chance to learn more about one of the supernatural races that share this world, one that he knows next to nothing about despite being in such close proximity. He does have a book or two with mentions to the other culture, and there was one time where he had managed to get a werewolf who was… _in a time of need_ , as it were, through a tough spot, but he was hardly an expert. It would be useful to know more about the creature who had captured one of his most prickly coven members attention for so long. 

**……………….**

Blue smiles at Dust when Horror mentions how he makes sure that he gets enough food. "Aww, Dust that's so sweet!"  
  


**……………….**

Dust doesn’t meet his mate’s gaze, a little put off his softer side was being put on brutal display right now. He splutters as an embarrassed hint of red raises on his cheeks at Blue’s cooing. "Well- I-I- it's just-" He growls and crosses his arms, looking away. "It's just cause he's my mate, of course I can't just let him fucking starve."  
  


**……………….**

"Language." Blue says with a slight smile, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The vampire really does make it too easy, and despite his prickly demeanor, he does seem to be a rather sweet individual. If only to certain people. Looking back at Horror, he asks, “So what was your pack like? Are you still looking for them?

**……………….**

Horror looks over at Dust and snickers softly at his mate's reaction to Blue's statement before he looks back at the smaller skeleton, at the question he's asked.”they… were- ‘re.. _decent_ fer th’ most part… ‘s jus’ tha’ ev’n though they _respect_ me, they’re.. still kinda scared.. ‘s fine, m’ bro likes em an’ has lotsa friends, so ‘m happy…” He averts his gaze from Blue, looking to the side instead. “course i am, ‘s not like i c’n jus’ stop… will admit tha’ ‘ve been hangin’ round this area.. more than i shoul’.. but ‘s nice ‘ere an’ i get t’ see dus’ often… gonna take a long time t’ find my pack ‘gain anyways, so..” 

**……………….**

Blue frowns slightly at the admission, squeezing his hand comfortingly. What had happened to this poor monster? He can’t help but be curious about how he had acquired that head wound in the first place, had he gotten it in his travels or while he was with his pack? Was it just an accident or.. had it been from a fight of some sort? Lust had said that some supernatural creatures did have the habit of being quite brutal, but Blue just had such a hard time imagining anyone wanting to hurt the sweet monster beside him. “Well I’m glad that you managed to find someone you love and take care of you while you look, I’m sure it would have been quite lonely all by yourself.”

**……………….**

Horror chuckles quietly, giving Blue’s hand a gentle squeeze right back. “‘m glad i found dust too..” He murmurs, looking back at Blue. “an’ yer right, us wolves ‘re a very social species a were, ‘s hard on us when we gotta be alone fer too long…” He tilts his skull at Blue. “‘s there anythin’ else ya wanna know…?”   
  


**……………….**

Blue thinks about it for a moment with a hum, racking his brain for any useful questions. “Well… Is there anything important about werewolves or vampires I should, you know, know about? Just so I don't step on any toes or anything?” He really didn’t have enough solid information to come up with a better question then that, so just any information he could get would probably be useful.

**……………….**

Dust scrunches his shoulders up a little in embarrassment when the two of them speak so openly about him, I mean, he was _right there,_ he could hear everything they were saying! He was feeling that sort of squirming warm feeling in his chest whenever Horror spoke to him, or in this case, about him, like that, and he still wasn’t sure was good or bad, so he turned his attention to the food. Food didn’t have any complicated emotional connections tied to it at least. He hadn't had any kind of food in centuries, too much work to make, it didn't taste the same since he turned, and why even bother when you don't need to anyway. But, it was here, and it was a decent distraction, so he sneakily poked at the dark purple filling of the pie Blue had brought, scooping a little onto his finger to bring to his mouth. His tongue give the substance a curious kitten lick, and not finding it horrible, he pops his finger into his mouth, licking it clean. His sockets narrow in interest when.. it's actually not half bad. He leans forward to grab another scoop.   
  


**……………….**

Horror shrugs with a sly smirk. "what if i toldja tha' i coul' smell ya comin' before... think ya woulda been a lil more than halfway between th' village ya came fr'm an' 'ere."  
  


**……………….**

Lust frowns when he notices what Dust's doing and he reaches out to gently smack the other vampire's hand away. "if you wanted some, you could have asked dust! you aren't a child that goes and sticks their hands into everything, two and a half millennia and you still haven't learned how to act properly in public? get a fork if you want some."  
  


**……………….**

"Wh- hey!" Dust yelps, yanking his hand back with a growl. "I just wanted a little bit!"  
  


**……………….**

Blue's sockets widen in awe as his eyelights turn to excited stars. "Could you really??? That's incredible!!" He looks over at the scuffle, not having caught what had happened. "Huh? Oh! Do you want a plate as well Dust?"  
  


**……………….**

Dust scowls. "No, I just wanted to see if the pie was any good, I didn't want a whole slice."  
  


**……………….**

Blue giggles and lets go of Horror's paw, grabbing another plate to start filling it up. It was a good thing he'd thought to bring extra plates! "Nonsense, why don't you have one anyway, I can eat anything you don't if you don't finish everything." He pushes it into the vampires hands.  
  


**……………….**

"No, I don't-" He sighs grumpily when the plate is pushed into his hands and glares at him. "I don't actually need to eat you know, I was curious about the taste."  
  


**……………….**

"Well now you can enjoy the taste without using your fingers!" Blue smiles.  
  


**……………….**

Dust grumbles and picks up the fork, stuffing a bite of the pie into his mouth sulkily. He could have done that by himself you know, he just didn't want to. Glaring at the plate, he remembers what Blue said and decides to eat everything just so Blue couldn’t. This was his now, no way is he sharing.  
  


**……………….**

Horror snickers and picks up his own plate to start eating. He tries some of Lust's spaghetti and tilts his skull at the taste, not used to eating almost anything that wasn't meat or a couple different wildberries. Deciding that he doesn't mind the taste, even if it isn't his favorite thing in the world, he starts shoveling the pasta into his mouth like there's no tomorrow.  
  


**……………….**

Lust laughs quietly at Dust's reaction to having food shoved at him before looking back at Horror, his eyes widening in disbelief at the were. "oh not you too-!" He huffs and grabs a fork as he moves over to Horror, gently resting a hand on the other monster's arm to get his attention.  
  


**……………….**

Horror glances at Lust with a soft growl, not expecting the vampire to come to him. He huffs a sigh and puts the plate down, seeming to understand what Lust wants. "sorry, y'should know tha' i don' eat wit' this crap." He mutters but accepts the fork anyways, awkwardly sticking it into the pasta in an attempt to get it onto his fork.  
  


**……………….**

Blue picks up his own plate with a giggle as he watches Lust. "Here, like this." He demonstrates how to hold the fork and how to stab and scoop in order to get the most balanced on the utensil.  
  


**……………….**

Horror watches Blue, his skull tilted slightly as he frowns. He tries the same, managing to get some on the fork but it falls off before he can get it to his mouth. He growls, disgruntled by the fact and tries again, stabbing the pasta and getting some on his fork. It once again slips off his fork. He hisses at it and gives up, tossing the fork lightly in Blue's direction before going back to eating with his hands.  
  


**……………….**

Lust laughs softly at Horror, much to the other monster's annoyance, but he seems to realize that they aren't going to get anywhere with that just yet and so he quits, going over to sit beside Dust instead.  
  


**……………….**

Blue snickers and pats Horror's leg consolingly. "It was a good effort." He goes back to eating his own food, glad that he had chosen to wear warmer clothes tonight as the winter chill blows past their little picnic.  
  


**……………….**

Dust glares at Lust suspiciously, wondering what he was planning, a smear of blueberry filling on the side of his mouth. It seems after thousands of years of not eating anything, he'd lost a majority of his clean eating skills. Or perhaps he didn't have any to begin with.  
  


**……………….**

Horror huffs at Blue and finishes eating the pasta before picking up his slice of pie to try it. His eyelight lights up happily. Now this is something he can get behind. He quickly eats the slice and turns to Blue to grin at him. “ya make good food..” He murmurs quietly, setting his plate down beside him again.  
  


**……………….**

Lust simply smiles at Dust and reaches out a hand to wipe the blueberry stain off the other’s cheek. “your parents never teach you to eat properly?” He teases gently, folding his hands in his lap.  
  


**……………….**

Blue blushes and smiles happily. "I'm glad you think so!"  
  


**……………….**

Dust jerks back slightly when Lust wipes the stain from his cheek, looking confused and annoyed before scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. "Dunno, don't remember shit about them anyway." Before Blue can comment he quickly amends, "Remember _anything_ about them anyway." He flips the shorter off in silent protest to his tyrannical word keeping.   
  


**……………….**

Blue giggles as he covers his mouth. Dust was kind of cute when he tried to act angry. Registering what he had said though, he tilts his skull as a line appears between his brows. "Really?" Looking at Lust, he asks, "Is it normal for vampires not to remember things from... before?"  
  


**……………….**

Lust contemplates his answer for a moment, humming as he thinks. "i think it's depending on the vampire and how old they are. if someone wasn't good, didn't play an important role in your life, not someone that you actively try to remember, then yeah, you forget things. some of us forget other things too. memories leave over time with the creation of new ones. both me and dust are well over two thousand years old, it makes sense that he doesn't remember things about his parents if he wasn't actively trying to remember them. i remember my brother because of how important he was, and still is, to me."  
  


**……………….**

Horror huffs at Lust for being so close to his mate and retaliates by scooping Blue up and plopping the smaller monster beside him instead of where he was originally sat.  
  


**……………….**

Lust frowns at Horror, confused by the were's sudden move towards Blue, but he doesn't comment, thinking that as long as the other doesn't harm Blue in any way that he's fine.  
  


**……………….**

"Oh-!" Blue squeaks in surprise when he's suddenly picked up and deposited beside Horror and he laughs at his own reaction, looking up at him curiously with a smile. "What was that for?"  
  


**……………….**

Dust looks confused as well, looking between the mortal and his mate, wondering why the latter had done that.  
  


**……………….**

Horror huffs at Blue and turns his skull away, ignoring both the mortal's question and Dust and Lust's equally questioning stares. Like HELL if he's gonna tell them why he just did that.  
  


**……………….**

Blue cocks his skull at him before shrugging and continuing to eat. Oh well, if Horror didn't want to say he wouldn't push him, and it's not like he particularly minded. He definitely helped to block the wind, so that was nice! He looks up over the lake again, admiring how beautiful it looked tonight. He sighs happily. "This is such a beautiful place for a picnic." Looking up at Horror, he asks, "Didn’t you say before that you came here a lot? That must be so fun!"  
  


**……………….**

"mh?" Horror asks, turning to look at Blue again. "oh.. uh.. yeah, this is kinda where me n' dus' meet when we c'n cuz it's relatively secluded an' away fr'm th' packs an' th' vampire clans..." He says, taking a risk and wrapping an arm around Blue to pull the other closer.  
  


**……………….**

Lust narrows his eyesockets at Horror for that. What the fuck did the werewolf think he was getting at?? He decides to be patient for now and see how things unfolded, but now he's gonna keep an eye on Horror.  
  


**……………….**

Blue blinks a little in confusion when he does and looks up at him in question, before deciding to just accept it, smiling as he leans against the other's side, setting his plate to the side as he does. "That sounds wonderful, and I bet it's a really fun place to swim in the summer."  
  


**……………….**

Dust bristles slightly as Horror pulls the mortal closer. What?? Why was- that was his mate! Scowling, he eats the last few bites off his plate, watching the two of them with narrowed sockets.  
  


**……………….**

Horror chuckles softly, catching Dust's expression and giving him a completely innocent grin like 'what? got a problem with this?'. He turns his gaze away from Dust but keeps an ear swiveled towards his mate to catch anything he says or does. "yeah, 's pretty nice t'swim in. only durin' th' righ' time a course. any other time 's usually fuckin' cold."

**……………….**

"Language," Blue says with mock seriousness, nudging him gently before giggling. "But yes, I'd have to agree." He sighs as he relaxes against Horror's side. "You're really warm though.. are all werewolves typically warmer?"  
  


**……………….**

Dust narrows his sockets when Horror grins at him, the situation suddenly clicking for him. That bastard, he knew exactly what he was doing. Well two can play at that game. 

Dust slings an arm around Lust's waist and pulls him closer as well, looking completely casual about it, like he does it all the time. "From what I could see, yeah, most werewolves run hotter than you mortals."  
  


**……………….**

Horror purrs quietly at Blue, nudging him back gently. He looks back over at Dust when the other speaks, frowning at him now for having an arm around Lust. In retaliation to that he pulls Blue into his lap and wraps both arms around the other skeleton.  
  


**……………….**

Lust squeaks when Dust pulls him closer, a surprised blush lighting up his face from the suddenness of it. He narrows his eyesockets at Horror for his latest transgression but is unable to do anything about it without removing Dust's arm from around him. So he simply goes with the flow and leans against Dust, playing along.  
  


**……………….**

Blue looks over when Lust squeaks, giggling and smiling at his datemate when he sees his predicament, waving at him in amusement. It was rather cold tonight, he couldn't fault Dust for wanting to cuddle with someone. Do vampires even feel the cold actually? Before he can ponder on it much further, he makes a surprised sound as he's suddenly pulled into Horror's lap, chuckling as he looks up at him. "Are all werewolves as snuggly as you?"  
  


**……………….**

Dust scowls slightly as the mortal is pulled into Horror's lap, but he can't do much else with Lust unless he wants to risk getting slapped, so he simply leans his skull against Lust, smirking at Horror. "Yeah Horror, feeling awfully cuddly tonight aren't you?"  
  


**……………….**

Horror hisses at both of them, refusing to answer as he rests his skull on top of Blue's. "shu' th' fuck up." is what he responds with instead, glaring daggers at Dust.  
  


**……………….**

Lust continues playing along, letting Dust lean against him as he smiles sweetly at Horror, resulting in the skeleton in question growling at him.  
  


**……………….**

Blue hums as he's effectively enveloped by the larger monster, yawning as his sockets start to droop, blissfully unaware of the tension in the air. Fed, safe, warm, and up way past when he usually goes to sleep, he almost feels like he could fall asleep right here. He blinks and squeezes his sockets shut a few times to fight the urge though, feeling like it would be rather rude to just fall asleep in the middle of a gathering. "Language Horror," he murmurs.  
  


**……………….**

Horror huffs at Blue in response to the admonishment, not caring to give an answer as he knows he's probably just going to swear again in a few minutes. He curls his tail around himself, pulling it close to his body in a protective sort of way. He turns his eyelight away from Dust and Lust, but yet again he keeps his ears pricked for any noises from the two of them.  
  


**……………….**

Dust continues to eye the two of them grumpily, wondering for a moment if there was a way he could pull the mortal away without upsetting Horror, before deciding that would probably be impossible, considering how cuddly he was being with the smaller. Instead he asks, "How long do these picnic things last anyway."  
  


**……………….**

Blue looks up from his cuddle position, opening his sockets a little sluggishly. "Oh, well, whenever you..." he's interrupted by a long yawn, showing off small fangs before he closes his mouth again with a chuckle. "Whenever you want them to end I suppose. What time is it Lust?"  
  


**……………….**

Horror snickers softly, nuzzling the top of Blue's skull gently. He stays wrapped around Blue and doesn't look back over at Dust even though he can feel his mate's gaze on him.  
  


**……………….**

"hm~?" Lust looks up from where he's snuggled into Dust's side to look at Blue instead of Horror (though the bigger monster all but blocks his view of his datemate. 

**……………….**

"oh, let me see." He looks up at the moon which looks to be a few ticks off of it's highest point. "seems to be about two hours before midnight sweetie. what about it?"  
  


**……………….**

"Mm, just trying to figure out when might be a good time for me to head back..." Blue hums. "As nice as this is, I do have work in the morning.." He seems to be losing the battle of sleep in Horror's arms though, keeping his sockets open seeming harder and harder for the small monster  
  


**……………….**

Dust smiles slightly. The mortal is leaving soon? Perfect, maybe he'll finally be able to spend some proper time with his mate without interruptions. And maybe get on his ass about snuggling with someone else when he was _right here-_ it's not like Dust was busy or anything, he didn’t need to use the mortal if he needed someone to hold.   
  


**……………….**

Lust smiles at Blue and detaches himself from Dust's side, moving the other vampire's arm out of the way to go over and kneel beside the other two. "you look lie you're about to fall asleep sweetheart.." He says softly. "i can take you home, i'm sure horror and dust won't mind.."  
  


**……………….**

Horror narrows his eyesockets at Lust when the vampire comes close to him but doesn't do anything, instead looking down at Blue and sighing softly. He unwraps his arms from around Blue and nuzzles the mortal's skull once more. "think yer mate's righ'. ya mortals probably don' stay up this late, shoul' getcha back ta yer town.." He gently picks up Blue again and sets the other down beside him.  
  


**……………….**

A single eyelight flickers from within the trees. Quick as a whip, a skeleton monster with a bloody gash slashed across his chest floats out of the trees, like a falcon emerging from the night, blocking out the light of the moon with wide, fabric wings. A shaded silhouette, breaking the peace, just like that.

"Miss me, asshole?"


End file.
